The angas
by Joslyn Sparrow
Summary: the angas turn into human and for some reson can't go back .
1. Default Chapter

The Angas Chapter one Harry Potter was in his room miserable as he always was when he was at the Dursey's. He was laying on his bed petting his pet Hedwig. He had not got a letter from his friends all summer it was very depressing. The only thing he got was floo powder but it jest said "use it if you need it." He was wondering if Dobby the house elf had taken his letters but no Dobby is his friend he would not do that. As he was laying there he tried to figure out why this was happening. Dudley called him probably he and his friend were going to beat him up Which happed a lot lately. He stayed in his room hoping not to be hurt. For his luck Dudley stopped calling him. He finally had decided to write Ron to see what was going on. He wrote  
Dear Ron, I have not heard from you or Hermine in a long time. I Hope everything is alright. Please write and explain.  
Harry.. He tied it on to Hedwig and off she went. Six days later Hedwig came back with a letter. Harry opened it. It said Dear Harry, sorry about not writing I have not had the time. I will explain when you come next month. Ron After he finished reading Harry was going to go pet Hedwig but she was not there he look around the room and saw a girl with short blond hair and blue eyes. He thought this was weird that there was a girl in his room. he walked up to her and said "What is your name and how and why are you here." She answered with a nice smile on her face "I am Hedwig as you know me but my real name in Aia I am here because I live here." Harry thought this was very weird that was Hedwig. How could that be? I couldn't be or could it? Harry was not sure what to believe. Aia said "I will show you I am Hedwig" she tried to chance to Hedwig but it just did not work. "I sorry I can't do it for some reason" she said to Harry. Harry decided to send a letter to Hermione maybe she would know what was going on. After he finished writing it he remembered he did not have a owl to sent it with unless this Aia girl was a human and not his owl. So maybe she has a owl of her own and It would not hurt to ask. "Do you have a owl I can use" this was her reply "no I am a owl and so I don't own a owl." Harry thought 'I guess I will just have to wait till I go to Ron's and tell Hermione then.' Oh no! he did not think of what to do with this girl. That was something he would have to figure out. A/n I know very short but the next chapter will be longer I hope you will read and 


	2. Ron's house

The Animagi Go's to Ron's 

Chapter two

Harry decided that he had to bring Aia along but wasn't sure how. There was really only answer –floo powder. But how was he to get to the fireplace without the Dursley's noticing. He thought about it for awhile. He would have to do it at night. He would do it tomorrow night and hopefully by then he might figure out why there was a girl in his room.

That night Harry couldn't go to sleep. He was trying to figure out why this girl was here. His thoughts went to Sirius. If anything odd happened to Harry he would tell Sirius. Sirius was dead now, and it hurt to think about. As Harry faded in and out of a restless sleep images of Sirius as a human and Sirius as a dog floated above him. His owl mixed into the picture and then Aia also became part of the scene. His eyes jolted open. That was it!

The next morning Harry had to get food to Aia without causing suspicion. He went over to her. She was reading a letter from Ron.

"Are you hungry?"

She looked up and said as though he should know "Of course, I am human aren't I."

"Well you will have to wait a little while. I have to wait until my uncle, aunt and cousin are in the living room. They check the news in about a half a hour. I will get you something then." Harry said in a very kind way.

"OK, I can wait"

After the Dursley's were in the living room, Harry tiptoed into the kitchen trying not to make a noise. He was in luck. He got back to his room without being caught. He gave the food to Aia and sat down next to her and asked, "So if you are my pet Hedwig you know my friends Hermione and Ron"

"Yes," she answered as she was about to put a big spoonful of food in her mouth.

"I have been wondering. If you were a human all these years then why haven't you shown yourself to me before now?"

"I did not want you to know," Aia said as though she did not want to answer the question.

"You can't stay here much longer, so I have come up with a plan. You are coming with me tonight. OK?" said Harry hoping she would say sure that is fine what ever you say. Maybe not that way but at least say sure.

"Fine, but where are we going?"

"Ron's house."

They talked the rest of the day, and Harry discovered that she was nice and fun to talk to. That night Harry was in his bed waiting to hear Dudley snore.

A short time later Harry woke up Aia and said it was time to leave. They tiptoed downstairs and Harry pick up some floo powder, stepped into the fire place and said, "Watch me and do the same." When he said "Burrow" and dropped the powder a green fire went up the fire place. After the fire was gone so was Harry. Aia followed suit.

Harry went up the stairs with Aia . He heard Ron and Hermione and some other voices which he did not recognized turned to Aia and said "You wait here I'll come back soon."

He entered Ron's room and Hermione and Ron looked at him in amazement . Harry said "I know it is late but had to come"

"What the matter?" Asked Hermione."It just" he stop because he saw the other voices. "what" said Ron. "Can I talk to you two downstairs alone." Answered Harry. "sure" said Ron and Hermione at the same time.

"Wait a minute "Harry said as he went to the stairs where he had left Aia. He told her to go to the bathroom and stay there until he told her to come out. She did as he said. Then once Aia was out of sight Harry went back to the room to get, Ron and Hermione went down stairs.

"So who are those boys in your room" questioned Harry.

"Well let me explain," interrupted Hermione. "I and Ron saw it happen. Are pets turned into humans"

" That is weird that the same thing had happened to Hedwig ."

"That is weird" said Ron.

"Our pet are doing the same thing that Lupin and all them Aninagi's are doing" said Harry

"You're not the only one who knows. we do too" Added Hermione.

"So would you like to meet them?" asked Ron looking at Harry.

"I would like that"

"I'll go get them" said Hemione.

When Hermione was gone Harry ask"Tell me how it happed."

"Hermione an I were in my room talking. Hermione had her cat on her lap and Pig was on the bed. All of a sudden Hermione said that some thing on her lap was heavy . I looked to see what it was, and I saw a boy. I told Hermione and she freaked out, jump up, and yelled "get off get off." I look on the bed and saw another boy. Hermione and I were confused. How could are pets turn into human? Hermione, who know everything know what it was immediately. We were just trying to find out what to do when you came in. How did it happen to your pet?"

Just as Harry was going to explain Hermione came in with the boys that Harry had seen before.

"Here they are" she said,"This is Iason and Dardanous."

"Nice to meet you both. I'll go get mine." Said Harry.

Harry went upstairs to the bathroom but he did not see her.

"Aia" he called. No respond he look in Ron's room and then he went to Ginny's. There Aia was talking to Ginny.

"There you are" he said.

"Hi Harry" said Ginny.

"Hi, now come with me ,Aia," said Harry.

"Bye nice talking to you," said Aia as she was leaving.

Returning downstairs Harry introduced Aia to Ron and Hermione.

"Nice to meet you" said Hermione and Ron. They stayed up and talk for a while longer, but grow sleepy and all went to bed.


End file.
